found
by TEAM SOPHIE
Summary: "I COULD BE THE ONE" all my oneshots smashed together. enjoy (or don't.) [a oneshot collection; ongoing]
1. What About Marella?

**So I was bored, and I felt like I should write a oneshot about Marella, because she is always so misunderstood. All the credit goes to Eeveelutions Are Awesome, because she originally wrote a story about Marella. Eeveelutions Are Awesome, you are really awesome and I love your story!**

 **~Maddie~**

I thought my mom was getting better. She _had_ been getting better, after all, and I started to believe that she was healed; that she was finally back to normal. Not that I knew what that normal was for my mom. I was just a toddler when it happened.

It turns out, it was all a lie. My mom just got worse and worse. She went crazy, yelling, screaming, crying, and laughing all at the same time. It broke my heart and I ran to my room crying.

I came to school late that day; I honestly couldn't have cared less about being late. I thought that no one would notice I missed orientation, but of course, Sophie did. She I used to be friends, but she found a better group to hang out with. At least, that's my way of putting it. Biana Vacker, that poised and pretty little princess, Fitz Vacker, that dreamboat of a guy, Keefe Sencen, that good-looking troublemaker who only had eyes for Sophie, and Dex Dizznee, Foxfire's techno-geek who (also) had a crush on Sophie.

A few days later, Sophie asked me what was wrong; it was clear she was implying that I was jealous because Biana manifested. I sucked in a breath. I wasn't jealous… was I? I snorted and told her that I wasn't jealous. "And I don't care that she's suddenly in on all your secret stuff, either- in case that's what you're thinking," I told her.

"I wasn't," Sophie replied.

After that, I just lost it. "Good," I said. "Because I wouldn't get sucked into all your drama even if you wanted me too. It's way too dangerous." I stalked away, ignoring Sophie's shocked face and realizing what I had just done. Great. I had just lost another friend.

Stina and Maruca befriended me soon after that. I hated Stina and couldn't stand Maruca, but they were the only people who took an interest in me. When Sophie and all her stupid little friends left, Jensi went back to the Drooly Boys and I just left with Stina.

Sometimes I would lie on my bed and think about what I had said to Sophie. Did I regret it? Sure. Was I willing to apologize? No way.

I saw Sophie at Stina's house when Keefe went crazy. She ran up to me and apologized for everything she said, and for a second, I didn't know what to say. "Huh," I found myself saying. "I thought you would apologize for leaving without me."

Sophie just stared sadly as I walked up the stairs behind Stina. I felt terrible. But I was not willing to apologize, even if she had.

Then Stina manifested as an Empath, the _only_ ability I had ever wanted. I resented her deeply for that. I wanted to be an Empath, and _Stina_ got the ability. Great.

When Sophie and her friends came back to the Lost Cities, I refused to talk to them again. I was better off anyways. Biana started trying to rebuild our friendship. When she approached me, I simply said, "I liked it better when you guys forgot about me." I tried to ignore Biana's startled face, and walk off, but inside, I broke.

Then, one day, I found myself sitting next to Dex in an Exilium tent. He whispered a question to me (no doubt Sophie told him to say it) and suddenly, I found myself crying. I couldn't help it. He asked about my mom.

I approached Sophie one day. I told her that if that creepy Mr. Forkle guy could trigger her abilities, then he could trigger mine. If he did, I would give him something that my mom gave me. Technically it was blackmail, but I didn't care. I was desperate.

Surprisingly enough, he agreed. I have never endured something so strange. I got super dizzy after he triggered them. I couldn't see straight, and I had a blaring headache. Turns out what my mom gave me was a rare starstone pin that she found in Cyrah Endal's stall in Mysterium. I didn't think it looked special or dangerous, but Sophie sure recognized it.

I wish that I had never rejected Sophie. Even if she wasn't around a lot, she still was one of the best friends I had ever had. She was one of the weirdest and one of the most talented elves ever. I basically was her first friend, and I had abandoned her after one bad day.  
If I could change the past, I would. I never would've gotten mad and left Sophie and her friends, even if my mom had the worst day ever. I just wish that I could change the past. Maybe someday someone will be able to. If anyone would get that ability, it would be Sophie. I just wish that I could change it _now_.

 **Okay, so I thought that this was going to be a oneshot, but it's longer than I expected. Oh well! Thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed! :)**


	2. The Boy Who Disappeared

**This is a poem (not really a poem) about Sophie when she saw the Boy Who Disappeared. Hope you like it! The non-rhyming part is intentional; it would take too long to make it rhyme. I was just bored so I wanted to write a poem/fanfic in poem form. :)**

I was just five years old,

sitting on the steps,

I was reading my beloved dictionary.

because Bethany didn't want to play.

My mommy had told me to go outside,

she told me to go play with Bethany,

who lived down the block.

I obediently went,

just as my mommy said.

But Bethany didn't want to see me,

she shut the door in my face.

So alone I sat, in front of my house,

reading my favorite book.

I had heard my mommy talking before she had closed that door.

She said, "She's not normal," and it broke my heart.

To think, a five-year old's heart already broken,

by her dear own mommy's words.

"If only I was normal,"

young Sophie Foster thought,

"I could be like the other kids,

who ran and jumped and played,

I wouldn't have any problems with other kids."

But no, Sophie Foster had to special,

at only five she was already hated.

The five year old didn't understand,

why didn't people like her?

Sure, she had beaten a fifth-grader at a spelling bee,

but that couldn't have meant anything.

Could it?

Sophie's eyes wandered from the page

to the tall trees that loomed above the street,

until she saw a boy move and step out from the trees,

he was… staring… straight at _her_!

She gasped and he quickly ducked

behind that giant tree,

in a flash, he was gone,

just like a ghost might do.

Sophie was scared,

what had she just seen?

She raced up the stairs-

and tripped,

her head hitting the sidewalk hard,

she fell into a black hole of emptiness.

When Sophie woke up,

her head was filled with pain,

she screamed and yelled and made a scene,

why could she suddenly hear other's thoughts?

The doctors did everything,

but no one understood,

poor Sophie Foster could read people's _minds_.

Sophie never remembered what had happened that day,

someone had wiped it clean from her brain,

no matter how hard she tried,

she couldn't remember.

All she knew was that

Sophie Foster wasn't normal.

She had seen a boy who had disappeared

and she didn't even remember.

 **Thank you! Feel free to review! Maddie, OUT!**


	3. Pros and Cons: Decisions

Sophie sighed as she sat down on her bed. She was never going to make a decision with three pesky boys begging for her attention, was she? She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples slowly.

She started to make a mental pros and cons list. " _Fitz,"_ she said. " _Well,"_ her brain started. " _We'll start with pros. Hmmmm… Pros…" "Super cute, very helpful, extremely nice, always willing to help, and a great friend. Cons: Um, well, when he gets angry, he shuts himself away and never talks to anyone. He can be kind of pushy sometimes."_

Sophie's brain slowed to a stop. " _Keefe,"_ she decided. " _Pros: Cute as well, funny, can be helpful, a great friend, and cares about his friends. Cons: Annoying, self-centered."_

Sophie gasped as she realized what she was doing. " _I'm making a pros and cons list for my best friends!"_ she laughed in astonishment. " _Whatever,"_ she shrugged. " _I've already done two people, so I might as well just finish the list."_

Sophie wanted to stop doing a stupid list, but she couldn't get her brain to cooperate. " _Dex,"_ she found herself saying. " _Always wanting to help, worried about his friends, adorable dimples. Cons: Super stubborn and holds a serious grudge."_

Sophie slammed her head against a pillow. "Argh!" she cried. "How am I supposed to choose?" None of the boys had ever said that she had to choose between the three of them, but it was clearly implied.

Edaline peeked her head in. "Are you okay?"

Sophie sat up quickly. "Um, yeah," Sophie said. "Just doing some thinking."

"Okay then," Edaline said.

Sophie lay down on the bed again. "I don't even want to choose," she murmured quietly. "What am I even doing?" She buried her head in her pillow and stifled a chorus of groans.

If all three boys wanted her to pick one of them, then how was she supposed to choose?


	4. Pros and Cons: Decisions Pt 2

**Hello again, people! This oneshot is actually a sequel to Pros and Cons: Decisions, so technically, Pros and Cons: Decisions is now a two-shot! Coolio! I'll also be adding this to my original Pros and Cons: Decisions as well. Enjoy!**

 **R.R.**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): Thanks! That was basically the point! :)**

 **Smiles (Guest): Thank you so much! I know, boys…. Ugh**

 **K.J (Guest): I'm really glad that you liked it! :) The cover does look SO COOL, right?**

 **FEdragonsdon'tbreathe: Oh my gosh, I loved all the Trench! I had to use Google to translate it, though. French is so beautiful, but I suck at it. Guess I'll just have to stick with good ole Spanish instead. :(**

 **sophitzforlife: Really? Wow, I must seem like a total chromebook noob now, but really, I've had a chromebook for two years. :( I'm special *sigh***

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **~Maddie~**

SOPHIE Foster had made a decision. After hours and hours of useless pondering and making countless pros and cons lists, she had come to a decision. Sophie felt extremely proud of herself for making a decision in just two weeks. Okay, so maybe it had taken her a VERY LONG TIME, but she had made a decision, and that was all that mattered, right? Right? Wrong. Very, very wrong.

Sophie had ignored all three boys for the past two weeks. By three boys, that namelessly meant three certain boys named Dex, Fitz, and Keefe. They had all given her a really hard time, forcing her to make a decision, but at the time, she couldn't have done it. Now, Sophie was _pretty_ sure she was ready. Well, every second she waited, she got more and more nervous, but she tried to shake the butterflies away.

After two weeks of thinking, it took Sophie _another_ two weeks to work up the courage to hail the boy she had picked. Sadly, under unforeseen circumstances (not really,) Sophie had been _forced_ to tell Biana and Linh who she had chosen. Both were very happy for Sophie, but after their two-minute celebration, they both turned serious and told Sophie that she had to tell the certain boy that she had picked that she had picked him. Sophie said she would in a few days, but that few days turned to a week, then a week and a half, and by then, Linh and Biana had take the matters into their own hands. They forced Sophie to hail the boy before the two weeks ended, but Sophie chickened out at the last moment. She couldn't. Then, Biana and Linh told her much nicer that she could hail the boy she had chosen as soon as she was ready, but she had to be ready by the end of the month.

After a week of Sophie failing to avoid Biana and Linh, she had agreed to their compromise. Now, Sophie was wondering why she had ever agreed to listen to them.

Sophie's hands shook as she whispered a certain boy's name into her imparter. The boy's handsome face appeared on the screen. "Have you chosen?" they asked her inquisitively.

Sophie blushed. "I have," she said. "I choose….. you."

 **Soooo… now you guys probably hate me. The reason I didn't say who she picked was because I wanted YOU to add in the boy yourself, so this doesn't make it a Sophitz or SoDex or Foster-Keefe story. You can fill in that blank with whatever boy you want; it's up to you! If you are asking who I would've let Sophie pick, then my answer would be obvious: it would be Fitz,** _ **obviously**_ **. But I'll leave that decision up to you guys… SEE YA LATER BYE!**


	5. Sophie Foster (Fitz's POV)

**Hello! I know, I haven't posted a oneshot in a bazillion years- I'm so sorry! But hey, I did say these would be random! Today I'm going to do a oneshot in Fitz's perspective…. Because I was bored. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** YASS, SOPHITZ!

 **Ellie (Guest):** SOPHITZ FOR LIFE MON! YES!

 **WARNING: TRY NOT TO CRINGE! I WILL MAKE THIS A CHALLENGE BECAUSE OF ALL OF THIS FLUFF I'M WRITING!**

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

FITZ POV

SOPHIE Foster. Elf. Fourteen years old. Lived with humans for twelve years. Inflictor, Telepath, Polygot, Enhancer, Teleporter. Blond hair. Brown eyes. The prettiest girl I know. **(A/N: *cringe* Sorry, but I just can't write this kind of stuff without cringing. This is too funny)**

Freak. Weirdo. Dangerous. That's what some people call me- but never me. I think I like her too much to ever even consider thinking that. She's just too.. Mesmerizing. Everything about her is so special…. So different, but not in a bad way. It's completely the opposite of that.

She's so incredibly talented, she'd totally be a Councillor if she wanted to be. She has FIVE abilities. Five! Most elves have one, some have two, but FIVE? Not to mention the fact that she manifested as a Telepath at the age of five. Absolutely amazing.

You can tell that she always feels bad whenever someone compliments her about how amazing and talented she is when I'm around. The thing is, I don't even care. She just….. hypnotizes me. It's completely magical.

I think I'm completely head over heels. I screwed up BIG TIME when I yelled at her when my dad's mind broke. I didn't think she'd ever forgive me, but yet, she still did.

When she manifested as an Enhancer, and Biana gave her that red dress… wow. She looked… wow. Looks don't matter to me, but that caught me off guard.

She's one of the most powerful elves our world has ever seen. To think, I knew one of _those_ people, the ones who grew up to be powerful leaders.

The thing is, I don't think she likes me back.

Even though we're Cognates-in-training, there is still one secret she never wants to tell me. I have no idea what it's about. Every time I bring it up, she clams up and acts really...weird. What does she even have to hide?

Sophie Foster. The girl with five abilities. The girl who acts all humble, but is really one of the most talented and powerful elves in our world. The girl who only girl I've found myself liking tremendously.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I may do a similar thing in Keefe's POV next time….. But we'll see….**


	6. Sophie Foster (Keefe

**Hello! I am back with Keefe's POV! I'm so glad that my idea started a new fanfic, it's great to start stuff XD but seriously, it's really fun. Here's chapter ten, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Dust Bunny:** Glad you liked it! :)

 **swan123:** Lol, I'll pretend you didn't say that XD Just kidding! I honestly understand what you're saying…. It's actually not that hard, although I ship Sophitz, but I still think Foster-Keefe is cute as well. I read Foster-Keefe fanfics, and I honestly don't mind!

 **lovelunalovegood:** Here's Keefe's POV! :)

 **Mystery1224 (Guest):** Thanks! A beta is an editor who you send your work to, and they edit it and suggest stuff. Betas are really helpful, since they catch stuff that you might've missed, and it's always great to have a second pair of eyes reading your draft before you post it.

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** YES, YOU COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE! WAHOO! Good job- I'm proud of you XD Glad you liked the chapter!

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** YAY, CONGRATS TO YOU TOO! You completed the challenge! You guys are the MASTERS!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** I feel you! It makes me SO MAD sometimes as well. Sometimes I want to burst through the pages, somehow get to Sophie, and yell at her for fourteen hours, telling her that FITZ DOES STINKIN' LIKE HER FOR THE LOVE OF PIZZA AND DONUTS! Geez, Sophie! Hehe… Sorry about that XD

 **Smiles (Guest):** I know, isn't he? It's SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES! I AM _**SO**_ TRIGGERED! XD

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

KEEFE'S POV  
Sophie Elizabeth Foster. I call her "Foster." She calls me "Keefe."

We're good friends. She's cute, I'm _very_ cute, so we'd definitely work out. But Foster and I have a pretty special connection.

She's always worried about me. Before I joined the Neverseen, she tried to check up on me all the time, but she couldn't help me anymore. I had already made my decision. I had picked my side.

When I left that day and I sent her home with the crystal in her necklace, the last thing I saw was her face. She was crying, desperate tears of pure angst and horror. She had trusted me. And I had led her down the wrong path. She had never known I would've betrayed her like that.

The thing is, she still checked on me at nighttime while I was in the Neverseen hideout. I couldn't tell her much about what was going on, but we still talked. She was still worried about me. Persistent people. Sheesh.

Sure, she's cute and all, but I think the thing that draws me to her the most is her kindness. Even after I _betrayed_ her, even after Fitz and everyone gave up on me, she still worried about me. She _cared_.

She trusted me so much, and I let her down. I always knew that it was going to be Fitz. When I left, the only thing I missed was her. Fitz was downright mad at me, Biana was probably furious, and Dex….. poor Dex. Tam, eh, not so sad about Bangs Boy. Never liked him.

Sophie Foster. Caring. Kind. Determined. Smart. Cute (very, very cute.) (Like me.) Faithful. Trusting. Powerful. Full of hope.

And that's all I look for in a girl.

* * *

 **Ughhhh the cringe… Just kidding. Not really. I have an issue with writing fluff. I just cringe at ALL OF IT, and yes, even the Sophitz fluff. It's not just the Foster-Keefe stuff. I HAVE A PROBLEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee XD**


	7. A Letter To Keefe

**Hello, hello! I've noticed that quite a few people have suggested oneshots, but….. 75% of them were Foster-Keefe oneshots! For all you Foster-Keefe shippers, I probably should've been more specific. It's really hard for me to write fluff. I force myself sometimes, but it's pretty hard, because it's so cringey to read fluff that I've written. I don't know why, but… it just is. And also, I ship Sophitz. Like, MAJORLY. I can write a tad bit of Foster-Keefe fluff, but anything with kissing, saying, "I love you," or anything like that is waaaay outside my comfort zone. Especially when I ship Sophitz. Oh, and have I mentioned that I ship Sophitz? Lol I'm kidding XD**

 **Anyways, this oneshot was suggested by Dust Bunny because I LOVED the idea of an embarrassing story about Mrs. Stinkbottom, because, well, why not? Mrs. Stinkbottom is AMAZING! I changed the theme up a little bit, so… here we go!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **lovelunalovegood** : Keefe is awesome, but *whispers* Fitz is better. In my opinion. I still love Keefe though.

 **swan123:** Lol, that's good advice! :) Thank you so much- you are so nice!

 **lovelunalovegood:** Litz…. Argh…. I can't write Litz! Sophitz! I'm sorry!

 **Dust Bunny:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

 **Ren (Guest):** Thank you so much, Aria Ren Blair! Haha, I haven't updated and you've already gotten a real account XD! That would be a hilarious oneshot…. Maybe next chapter!

 **Guest:** You do? Thank you- so glad you loved it! :)

 **Cheyanne (Guest):** Aw, so glad you loved it! Nooooo…..SOPHITZ! XD

 **Team-Foster-Keefe1:** So glad you loved it :)

 **Team-Foster-Keefe1:** That's a good idea… I could possibly do like a dance with both Fitz and Keefe in two chapter, except, I don't know about a kiss….. Like I said, having two people I don't ship kiss is a bit too much for me and my poor OTPs… like Sophitz XD

 **sokeefe (Guest):** Lol, I get it, you REALLY like Foster-Keefe. (Sophitz!) XD

 **elizabeth. lor:** No, I don't think I'm like that….. Hmmmm….. Boys are super complicated, though.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

DEAR KEEFE,

If you don't know who we are, then how dare you. We're that lame guy's siblings. Y'know, Dex. That's right. The triplets. The _cool_ siblings of the family.

We heard that you had a stuffed animal gulon named Mrs. Stinkbottom. That's funny, because that guy-who's-way-cooler-than-Dex has a stuffed animal too. What's his name again? Blitz? Yeah, Blitz, and, uh….. Mr. Muggles. And that other girl who Dex has a big crush on has a stuffed animal too. We haven't figured out what kind of animal that thing is. Maybe a mastodon?

Anyways, we're writing to tell you that we look up to you because:

One: You do the BEST pranks.

Two: You were the mastermind behind the Great Gulon Incident.

Three: You're cool. Cooler than Dex. Can you _believe_ we have names that rhyme with his? Mortifying.

We were wondering if you could give us some tips on how to prank him. Cause, y'know, you're like the prank master.

.

.

.

.

.

And by the way, we all know we have a crush on that girl. Have fun battling that guy-who's-cooler-than-Dex and Dex (although it shouldn't be that hard to beat him.) And also, I don't think your jokes are winning her over. Just saying.

.

.

.

.

And by the way, stuffed animals are lame. So you're kinda lame. Mrs. Stinkbottom? Like, really? That's a terrible name. Aren't you like fifteen? You should grow up. At least that hot girl doesn't have a stuffed animal. Like the sister to the guy-who's-cooler-than-Dex.

.

.

.

(Bex yelling: "You have a stuffed animal, loser! Remember Harry?)

(Rex and Bex: "Lex has a crush on Biana! Lex has a crush on Biana!)

(Lex: "I DO NOT!)

(Bex: "YES YOU DO!)

.

.

.

Sincerely,

R E X

Bex

LEX

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This was supposed to be pretty funny, so hope I got some smiles out of this! And by the way, Dex is NOT a loser and Keefe is not lame! They are awesome and I love them! (But Fitz! XD)**


	8. Nothing Holding Back

**R.R.**

 **Aria Ren Blair:** Aw, thank you! "Blitz" was Fitz. XD In Lodestar, Bex yells to Dex and tells him that his "girlfriends [Biana and Sophie] and that guy-who's-cooler-than-him [Fitz] are here [at Dex's house.]"

 **Dust Bunny:** Glad you liked it! :)

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** :P

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** You noticed! Haha, yeah, I thought it would be funny to add that in XD

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** YESSSSSSSSSS Sophitz!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Haha, glad you liked those parts! :) Lol! Yes! Sophitz better prevail! XD

 **Aria Ren Blair:** Oh yes, literally everyone tries to give me advice for high school and ends up making me feel worse :( they're like, "Oh, it's SO hard at the beginning, and you'll probably fail like all your tests," and I'm like, "Thanks for the _encouragement."_

 **swan123:** Yep *sigh* sadly, it just gets harder and harder :( Well, you've waited patiently, and here it is!

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** Haha, I'm gonna need that! XD I'm so not pumped for high school….. But I mean, who really is?

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Aw, I didn't know I was popular! XD lol you are too nice! See what I mean! Lol, I better write some new Sophitz stories… that just gave me an idea…

 **Dust Bunny:** I know, I'm sad too :( Thank you! I'm so glad that you like my fanfics!

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Sophie was done with this. All of these evil games and mind tricks? All those years of battling, watching as loved one after loved one fell to the enemy?

No. This wasn't going to happen again. Sophie wasn't going to let the Neverseen get to her best friends.

She stared at the six figures standing beside her in a tight line, ready to fight, fists clenched. Fitz. Biana. Dex. Keefe. Linh. Tam. They were fighting for her, for their families, for their _lives_. And she wasn't going to let the rebels take their precious lives away from them.

Insult after insult after insult was hurled at her. _Jerk. Monster. Machine. Useless. Powerless. Puppet._

She heard her friend's voices, screaming over and over, "Sophie is not useless!" Even in the midst of battle, they were there with her, always by her side. They were never leaving, and Sophie was never going to let them die.

The last thing Sophie heard Fintan say was, "She's just a little creation. She's worth nothing. Nothing at all." She heard Ruy snicker, Trix and Umber cackle evilly, their voices ringing through the mist.

Red. All Sophie saw was red. She saw her friends step back cautiously, fists still raised to fight. She heard Keefe whisper, "You go, Foster."

Never had Sophie ever released so much anger and hate. Never had she realized how much power she had stored up. Everything she had suffered, all the pain and tears, were now directed at the Neverseen.

 _You're going down, rebels. This is the end of your reign._

Nothing holding back. Sophie was holding nothing back. Everything she had stored up she was releasing, directed at the enemy. Red rage flowed through her veins and coursed through her mind.

 _Nothing holding back._ Sophie wasn't going to accept defeat. More and more rage burned through her.

And when Sophie was finally done, all that was left were her, her friends, and corpses.

 _Nothing holding back._

* * *

 **Kinda dark, I know, but it really explains why I chose that name for the fanfic.**


	9. Heart of a Phoenix

**Inspired from of Olivia Holt's song, Phoenix. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fintan's brow was furrowed in concentration as his lips turned into a smile. "Harness it," he whispered to himself. He watched in awe as the golden flames ignited in his palm, licking the air gently. This was his creation.

The fire danced in his palm as he sucked in a breath. It was _beautiful._ The want, the lust, the need for fire grew greater as he stared at what he had created. Flames caressed his soul, filling him with the desire for _more_. More fire. More beautiful flames.

His heart surged as he called down more flames, building a barrier of gorgeous _red_. The flames nicked his cloak, but he was too caught up in the wonder of the sparks to notice. Pride surged through him as more and more flames appeared.

The flames grew bigger and brighter with every magical word Fintan whispered. The heat grew unbearable. Fintan didn't care; this was his creation, his _love._ Laughter escaped his lips as he danced around the bobbing flames. These were his servants, he was their _king_. This was where he belonged: among the fire, among his kingdom.

The fire surged around him, building a stubborn wall around him. Desperation replaced ecstasy. He yelled to the fire. The fire shook it's insolent head and continued to flicker and dance. Fintan screamed in anguish as the flames started to devour him. _Control them._ He raised his hands above his head and let out a war cry. "LISTEN TO ME!"

The flames stopped and disappeared. Fintan collapsed on the heated ground, exhausted. Sweat dripped down his panting chest. Painful burns covered his back and arms. He gritted his teeth as the pain overcame him.

He smiled as the wave washed over. He was still triumphant. The battle between elf and fire was over; he had one. Fintan stood, remaining the ruler of the flames.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


	10. F L A S H B A C K

do you remember?

we go back in time, years ago, when everything was normal.

when everything was _right_.

—

 _flashback:_ an eight-year old keefe, sitting on his bed, alone in his dark room. "mom?" he called. no answer. he tried again, louder, and this time, someone heard.

"shut up and go to sleep."

"but, dad, where's-"

"i said, _shut up and go to sleep_."

so eight-year old keefe lay down in his bed, wondering what it must've felt like to be loved.

—

 _flashback:_ a teenage alvar stood trembling in the cold wind. he pulled his black cloak tighter around him.

"you're scared."

"i have a good reason to be. i can't miss my lessons."

"it's much easier for us if you just drop out."

"i can't—the vacker legacy!"

"don't bring up the vacker legacy. just do what you must." the figure leaped away, leaving alvar angrily mumbling to himself.

"one day they're there, one day they're not. never seen, never heard."

—

 _flashback:_ a heartbroken wylie stood on the streets of atlantis, watching his mother fade away slowly. tears flooded his cheeks and cyra's eyes weakly opened.

"wylie," she whispered, "i love you."

"i love you too, mom." and with that, cyra slowly faded from view. wylie fell to his knees, sobbing, wondering why on earth someone like him had to lose both his parents.

a warm hand was laid on his shoulder. "let's go, wylie." wylie wiped his tears away and looked up. tiergan gave a weak smile.

—

 _flashback:_ fitz bit his lip as he stared at the newspaper photo. "she's got to be here somewhere," he mumbled quietly to himself. a group of human girls walked his way, giggling, and he slouched lower in his chair.

he scanned the museum crowd, looking for the infamous blond. _nope, nope... nope... wait._

his eyes swiveled back to the angry looking girl. she didn't look older than thirteen, so she fit the age range. wait... but her eyes were brown. that couldn't be right.

she caught him staring at her and glared. fitz walked slowly over. "you... you have brown eyes?"

—

 _flashback_ : eleven-year old biana slowly crept down the halls. she could hear voices in the room across from her. alvar was talking to someone.

she slowly walked into the room. "alvar?"

alvar jumped, said to his imparter, "i have to go," and turned around. his face broke out in a smile when he saw it was biana. "hey, miss bee," he grinned, opening his arms up for a hug. biana gladly took the invite and jumped into him, tucking her small head into his neck. "now, what are you doing out of bed?" alvar scolded. she laughed quietly.

"couldn't sleep."

"want me to tell you one of my girlfriend stories?"

"no, it's okay! bye!" biana jumped out of alvar's arms and sprinted away.

—

 _flashbacks remind us of what happened._

 _they haunt us,_

 _they're stories of what life used to be like._


End file.
